Game Updates
The game updates. 19 December 2013 The school finally has all its decorations up and it's starting to feel like Christmas... James Norray, however, never abandons his post! There's no respite from the stupidity of his pupils! Fortunately, the school board didn't forget about him. Until the 2nd of January, James will receive a surprise gift for every completed mission to help him in his quest to vanquish stupidity: special objects, budget boosts and loads of other surprises are to be discovered within! Take advantage of a free +20% boost on all budget point purchases, until the 2nd of January at midday. Merry Christmas to all teachers and pupils, to the best and worst of them alike! note: this update added new Collectables and hats. you can get those from presents - you get 1 present for each mission you complete during the Christmas event. : http://twinoid.com/en/article/4628/merry-chrismas-mr-norray 18 July 2013 * Waiting time has been reduced from 7 to 5 hours. * Every hour of waiting time that passed will reduce the cost of direct access to the following class by 5 . * If you have a perfect class, the cost of direct access to the following class will be reduced by 5 for each turn remaining, with a minimum price of 10 . Sending pupils: * You can now only send pupils to your friends * In addition to an additional lesson turn, every bonus pupil will give 1 additional class in which to complete your mission before the deadline. * It is possible to send an object from your inventory to your friends when you send them a pupil. Sick Leave and Nervous Breakdowns: * Sick leave now has a fixed duration of 15 hours instead of one hour per self-control point to be restored (to reduce rest time required by professors with lots of self-control). * If you have half of your self-control or less between classes, you can put yourself "on sick leave": Your next class is replaced by sick leave and allows you to recover little by little. Sick leave can be cancelled at any time in order to go to the next lesson with the self-control you have already restored. The cost of going directly to the following class is reduced in the same way for the first 5 hours ( 5 per hour). * If you have a nervous breakdown, it is still possible to "Get Up" and restore all of your self-control. official forums : http://teacher-story.com/tid/forum#!view/98891%7Cthread/27280827 9 September 2013 Assistants: * Need a hand in class? The school have staff to help: discover 8 assistants which can be unlocked by collecting objects. * Before each class, choose 1 assistant from the available staff. Every assistant comes with you to class and lets you use their special power! Collectible Objects: * The pupils are back to school with their pockets stuffed with all-new trendy objects. it's up to you to confiscate them all. * More than 70 new objects to discover! * Your friends can help you to discover new rare objects! Pupil sending system redesign: * Pupils can once again be sent to anyone you choose, and * We've added the option to only allow your Twinoid friends to send you them. * You have a search box which will allow you to find your friends quickly. And more still: * New titles, new smileys, new icons to collect! Also, loads of prefixes and suffixes are there to be discovered throughout the year. * Some new furniture to fulfil your home decoration needs! * Loads of in-game texts have been added - you might even learn a thing or two! * New option: It's now possible to start your school year again from scratch * Lots of reported bugs have been fixed. official forums : http://twinoid.com/en/tid/forum#!view/98891%7Cthread/29780639